Alone (JTWD)
Synopsis Cole begins to question what he's doing after a fight with Jody. JT makes an ally. Jody attempts to keep things in line at the camp, but people begin to leave. Plot JT awakens in a room. He is not sure where he is, but he hears something else in the room with him but cannot see in the dim light. He feels a chain around his leg and sees he is chained to a pipe. He hears the door open and the room fills with light. He then sees that what he heard was walkers chained up in the room with him. A woman holds the door as Cole walks through the open door with a laugh. "I see you met the family. Yeah, these are the guys that ate your boyfriend's dad." Cole says with a laugh. JT just glares at him. The woman looks very uncomfortable around the walkers. Cole introduces her as Sadie Brown, saying she is a doctor who would help him out. JT says he doesn't want help. Cole opens his mouth to speak, but Sadie interrupts. "If you're in here without my help, that wound will get infected and you will turn into one of the roamers. Cole won't put you down if you do become one." JT looked down and mumbles, "Fine." Cole smiles and tells her to make sure he's not infected. "They'll want him back. I know they will." He says before leaving. Sadie grabs her medical kit and sighs, walking to JT. Meanwhile, Jody, Brion and Blaine are all at the gate, a big group of people yelling that they want to leave. "Everyone, please, remain calm!" Jody demands. A man, Ted, scoffs at her. "Calm, Jody? Calm? You're bringing in the enemy here! My family can't be here if there's danger!" Tony agrees with Ted. "Yeah, Carrie and I don't want to be here either, especially if the people your brother was hunting down are here." He yells. "Now open the damn gate!" Lindsay, Ben and Emilio are also trying to keep people calm. Cole fires a round into the air and asks why everyone is crowded up at the gates. Ted says they want to leave. Jody says she isn't going to allow people to go to their deaths. "Jody, open the gate." Cole says. Jody blinks and asks, "I'm sorry, but what did you jus-" "Someone let them out, NOW!" Cole demands. Brion opens the gate, allowing the citizens to leave. Jody watches the people leave together and looks to her brother. "Cole, they'll die out there!" "No, they won't. They're survivors. They'll probably find Madison's group and stay with them." Cole says with a shrug before walking away. Jody scoffs and says they don't want that. "Cole, you're putting us in danger! People think you're crazy, that's why they left!" Cole says he doesn't care and walks away. Jody growls and closes the gates, watching the survivors leave. In the room, Sadie apologizes to JT for how Cole is. "I knew him before. Used to babysit him and his sister, Jody. He was always kind of strange, but the crazy only hit him after everything ended." JT asks why she's being nice to him. She looks to the door, making sure it's closed before whispering. "I'm going to help you get out of here." JT asks why. She says it's the right thing to do. "You don't deserve to be here, JT. You're just a kid. And I heard him talking about the other guy, Rey? Your boyfriend, I think? He's trying to trade you for him. Neither of you should be here, regardless of what you two did." He thanks her. "But how can I know I can trust you?" He asks. She sighs, looking down and shaking her head. She says she doesn't know how she can prove herself and says he just has to decide if he wants to trust her or not. They are silent as he stares at her before he says, "What's your plan?" Elsewhere, Cole is in his room, silently thinking about what he's been doing. Lindsay walks in and asks if he's alright. He sits up and says he feels terrible. "Lindsay... Do you think all this trouble is worth it?" "You mean hunting down kids and killing their friends and family because they killed two people out of self defense? No, of course not." She says flat out. Cole shakes his head, mumbling he's crazy. Cole then says he has something he has to do and walks out of the room. JT and Sadie are whispering to each other. "Alright, when he walks in and gets close enough, use the scalpel and kill him. Then I can get you out and we can go." She says. JT nods, hiding the weapon in his sleeve. The door opens and Sadie stands. Cole walks in. "Is he all patched up?" He asks. Sadie nods. Cole smiles as he gets close. "Great. Good news, kid, you're going back to the others." "I'm not going to let you trade me for Rey." JT mutters. Cole rolls his eyes and looks at Sadie, asking why she told him that. He then says there's no trade. "I'm just letting you go." Cole unlocks the chains and helps JT up. Sadie helps JT walk out of the room. Sadie's brother, Scott, meets up with them and asks how everything is with him. "We're letting him go back today." Cole says with a smile. As they near the gate, Jody sees them and asks what Cole's doing. Cole says he's decided to call of things with Madison's group and send JT back there. Jody asks if he's serious with a smile. "That's great." Jody looks to JT. "I'm sorry for what's happened the past few days. Hopefully we can all move on from-" Suddenly, a bullet hits her head and she is killed, Cole screaming. Sadie and Scott gasp, JT watching in shock. Madison lowers her gun and runs to the gate with Thomas, Vikki, Kyle and Charli. They run in, Kyle punching Brion in the face and knocking him out. Sadie shoves JT to his group as gunshots are heard. "Go, get out while you can!" She yells, ducking. Madison grabs JT, telling him to keep up. They all manage to get to the woods. "I can't believe you just did that." JT mumbles. Thomas crosses his arms. "Hey, we could have died saving you there! A thank you would be nice." He says. Charli nods. "Rey wanted you back, he'll be glad to see you're okay." "No! You don't understand, they were letting me go, calling off the war between us and then you killed Cole's sister! Do you know what you've done?" JT snaps at them. They all look at one another. Madison shakes her head. "We've just brought trouble on us." Co-Stars *Vanessa Lengies as Lindsay *Adam Campbell as Ben *Nick Gomez as Emilio *Chad Coleman as Ted Michals *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Tony Galvez *Alexandra Breckingridge as Carrie Reedus Deaths *Jody Grey Trivia *Aramis Knight (JT) is upgraded to a series regular in this episode after being listed under Also-Starring in previous appearances. *Merritt Wever (Sadie Brown) is upgraded to a series regular in her first appearance. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes